toontowncouncilfandomcom-20200213-history
Laff point
Laff Points The following sections are the many ways to get laff points. Laff Point Boost Training Laff Points From ToonTasks The laff points are your health meter. Starting with the ToonTorial, you will have 15 laff points. When you are done with the toontorial, Flippy the Aqua Dog, whose the leader of Toon Council, will great you by the portal from ToonTorial and ToonTown Centrals' playground. In the ToonTown Central, you will gain at least 10 points to your laff meter; giving you at least 25 laff points. In Donald's Dock, you will receive at least 9 additional points giving you at least 34 laff points. When going to Daisy Gardens, you will receive at least 9 laff points and giving you at least 43 laff. After that, going to Minnie's MelodyLand, you will get at least 9 points and that will gives you at least 52 laff points. After leaving Minnie's MelodyLand, you will be in The Brrrgh and you will given at least 9 points to laff meter; leaving you with at least 61 laff points. When your done with The Brrrgh, you will head to Donald's DreamLand. In Donald's Dreamland, you will get at least 39 laff points and that will give you at least 100 laff. Cog HeadQuarters (Cog H.Q.) When you face either the Vice President or V.P., Chief Financial Officer or C.F.O., Chief Justice or C.J., and or Chief Executive Officer or C.E.O., you will gain 5 points from each boss you defeated. On levels 15, 20, 30, 40, and 50, you will gain 1 laff point. After you reach level 50, you will not receive any more points. Fishing There are 70 different fish species. For every 10''' species''' you catch you get a 1 point laff boost. In order to catch certain fish though, you will need to get a better fishing rod because particular fish species have high weight ranges. There are 4 different kinds of rods which you can obtain through the Catalog. You start out with the Twig. The others are Bamboo, Hardwood, Steel, and Gold; gold, of course, being the best catching up to 20 lb. fish. For more fish details and species, go hereThanks to Stratics for the reference. Gardening There are 40 flowers to plant. With every 10 flowers that you sell at the wheelbarrow on your estate, you will get 1 laff boost. See here for the complete listThanks to Nutty Rivers website. Goofy's SpeedWay In the SpeedWay, there are 30 trophies to collect. After collecting 10 trophies, you will get 1 laff boost. There are only 3 laff boosts in this training session Mini Golf There are 30 trophies and every 10 trophies that you won, you will get 1 laff boost. There are 3 points that will be added to you laff meter. Gallery BB2Logo.jpg Bb community.jpg Big Brother Logo.png Big Brother PoV sign.png BB1 logo.png Large image customkarts.gif CustomizeYourKartHeader.gif Goofy'sSpeedway.gif DLPageBullet.jpg Wiki.png Toontown-logo.gif ToontownCentral.gif TheBrrrgh.gif Minnie'sMelodyland.gif Donald'sDock.gif DaisyGardens.gif References Laff point Laff point Laff point Laff point Laff point Laff point Laff point Laff point Laff point Laff point Laff point Laff point Laff point Laff point Laff point Laff point Laff point Laff point